Kel Mitchell
Kel Johari Rice Mitchell (born August 25, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, dancer, musician, writer, and producer. He is best known for his work as a regular cast member of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, his portrayal of Kel Kimble on the Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel, his role as Ed in the film and All That sketch Good Burger, as the voice of Jay Jay in the Nicktoons cartoon Wild Grinders, and as the voice of Dutch in the Disney XD cartoon Motorcity Acting career He and Kenan Thompson also starred in the series Kenan & Kel from 1996–2000, as well as a 1997 major motion picture, titled Good Burger, which grew out of one of his sketches from All That. The duo also appeared together in an episode of Sister, Sister with Tia and Tamera Mowry, a few episodes of The Steve Harvey show, and they appeared in a special two-part episode of Cousin Skeeter. Mitchell's character in Kenan & Kel made him famous for his antics and persona. They were also featured in an episode of "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". Outside of his ventures with Kenan Thompson, Mitchell provided the voice of a mild-mannered and playful dog named T-Bone in the children's cartoon series Clifford the Big Red Dog, alongside John Ritter, from 2000 to 2003. Additionally, he also made an appearance in the 2004 Kanye West music video All Falls Down as a luggage collecting valet. Mitchell co-hosted Dance 360 with Fredro Starr; the show lasted for only one season. In 2005, Mitchell portrayed Manny Sellers in the sitcom One on One with Kyla Pratt, and in 2007 Mitchell starred in BET's new series Take the Cake. Some of his other credits include Honeydripper and Mystery Men. In March 2008 he filmed his writing and producing debut, Dance Fu in which he also starred as the lead role. Also in 2008, Mitchell appeared in two Detroit-based stage productions, Affairs and Laundromat, the latter written by Carlos Faison and also starred comedian Buddy Lewis, Leanne "Lelee" Lyons of R&B group SWV, celebrity impersonator/stage actor Matt Macis, and accomplished vocalist and performer Lauren "Lexxi" Alexis. Currently, Mitchell is a part of G4's Attack of the Show!, playing various characters. He also has a recurring role on the PBS Kids show Curious George. He also made a guest appearance at Charles Chaplain School 24# in New Jersey. He auditioned for Saturday Night Live in 2003 but lost out to his Kenan & Kel co-star Kenan Thompson, who became the first cast member to be younger than the show itself at age 29. Mitchell recently appeared at the 2011 Comikaze Expo with several of his All That cast members, and recited his orange soda catchphrase from Kenan & Kel. Personal life Mitchell was married to Tyisha Hampton-Mitchell for six years until their divorce in 2005. During that time, the couple had two children- a daughter, Allure and a son, Lyric. Mitchell also has two sisters, Kenyatta and Kyra. He remarried on January 8, 2012 to rapper Asia Lee. He is a devout Christian. Filmography Other appearances Discography Singles *(1996) "Watch Me Do My Thing" (by Immature featuring Smooth and Kel Mitchell) from All That: The Album *(1997) "We're All Dudes" (by Less Than Jake and Kel Mitchell) from the Good Burger soundtrack *(1999) "Who Are Those Mystery Men" (by Kel Mitchell and the M.A.F.T. Emcees featuring Romaine Jones) from the Mystery Men soundtrack *(1999) "Pedal to the Steel" (by Youngstown featuring Kel Mitchell) from Youngstown's Let's Roll Category:Cast Category:Main Cast